Size Records
Size Records is a record label created by Swedish DJ/Producer Steve Angello Releases *Midnight - Still Young *ID2 - Dimitri Vangelis & Wyman *New School Renegade / Time To Blackout - Hunter Siegel **New School Renegade - Hunter Siegel **Time To Blackout - Todd Terry, Hunter Siegel *ID2 - Dimitri Vangelis & Wyman *Save Us - Zoo Brazil, Per QX. On the cover art, it doesn't say that Per QX is involved, but on the artist list on Beatport, it does. *Salt - Junior Sanchez vs. Bad Suns *Strong - Arno Cost & Norman Doray *Totem - Tom Staar & Ansolo *Dizzy - David Tort & David Gausa *Love Will Never Let You Down - Eddie Thoenick & Abel Ramos featuring James Walsh *GODS - S-A vs. AN21 & Sebjak *Deeper Love - Junior Sanchez, Sultan + Ned Shepard *Everyday Of My Life - Third Party *iLL Behavior - Cid & Mednas *Decade #1 - Various Artists *Decade #2 - Various Artists *Decade #3 - Various Artists *Decade #4 - Various Artists *Decade #5 - Various Artists *Amen - Merk & Kremont *Last Night Changed It All - Max Vangeli *Noxu - Ivan Gough & Jebu *Grim - Max Vangeli & Danny Ray *Rebel - AN21, Dimitri Vangelis & Wyman *Without You - Junior Sanchez feat. CeCe Peniston *Nightventure - Arno Cost & Greg Cerrone *Ulysses - Marcus Schössow, Mike Hawkins, Pablo Oliveros *Let Me Hear You Scream - Hard Rock Sofa & Skidka *Bad DJ - Promise Land *S.O.T.U. - Nicky Romero & Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano ft. Fast Eddie *People Of The Night (Dimitri Vangelis & Wyman Remix) - AN21 & Max Vangeli vs. Tiësto feat. Lover Lover *TroubleMaker - Norman Doray *Kukatu - Ivan Gough & Jebu *SLVR - Steve Angello vs. Matisse & Sadko *Monkey In Love - Tommy Trash *Jumangee - Wayne & Woods vs. Henrix *Glow (Promise Land vs. AN21 & Max Vangeli Remix) - AN21 & Max Vangeli *Soothe My Soul (Steve Angello vs. Jacques Lu Cont Remix) - Depeche Mode *Liceu - Sebjak & Marcus Schössow *BOOM! - Ivan Gough vs. Stevie Mink & Steve Bleas *Champs - MOGUAI *Hit It! - GTA, Henrix & Digital Lab *Swoon - Tim Mason *Head Up - Arno Cost *Bamf & Dynamic - Qulinez *Lights - Steve Angello & Third Party *Yeah - Steve Angello *People Of The Night (Album) - AN21 & Max Vangeli *Bombs Over Capitals - AN21 & Max Vangeli feat. Julie McKnight *Celsius - Eddie Thoneick & Norman Doray *People Of The Night - AN21 & Max Vangeli vs. Tiësto feat. Lover Lover *H8RS - AN21 & Max Vangeli vs. Steve Angello *Troll (Sick Individuals Remix) - Qulinez *Atom - Nari & Milani *Feel - Third Party vs. Cicada *Troll - Qulinez *Markuzza / Zweepstok - Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano *Anima - Tim Mason *Creep - Matteo DiMarr *I Believe In (Remixes) - Junior Sanchez feat. Karmen *Smolengrad / United - Swanky Tunes & Hard Rock Sofa *I Believe In - Junior Sanchez feat. Karmen *Generation X - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike *Kendo - Nari & Milani *Where Brooklyn At? / Wise Up - Firebeatz *Duel - Third Party *Jack It Up - David Tort *Little EP - Carl Louis & Martin Danielle *The Moment- Tim Mason *Bianca - Tom Flynn *Eargasm - Black Raw *Slides EP - Koen Groeneveld *Era / Supernova - Kim Fai *Phoenix / Triangle - Kris Menace *FIVEg - Dave Spoon & TV Rock *We Want Your Soul - MOGUAI *Arrivals - Ridney *AGORa - Thomas Gold *Size Matters: Mixed By Steve Angello & AN21 *Release - Third Party *Sun Dance / Movimiento - The Machine *Masquerade EP - Kris Menace feat. Douze *Where You Are - Harry Romero, Junior Sanchez & Alexander Technique feat. Shawnee Taylor *Muchness - Pete Tong & Dave Spoon *KNAS - Steve Angello *Snitch / Traffic Jam - Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano *Blower Feat. Dashka / F This Club - Matteo DiMarr *I Am Techno - TV Rock *P.S / Kato - Kim Fai *Brass! - Paul Thomas, Sonny Wharton & Ant Brooks *Beaches EP - Boris Rush *Pacha On Acid - Afrojack *Almaviva / Cinnamon - Christian Smith *Gama - AN21 & Max Vangeli *Monday (Christian Smith Remix) - Steve Angello *The Yearbook - Steve Angello *Monday - Steve Angello *Alpha Baguera - Steve Angello *Valodja - Steve Angello & AN21 *Tivoli - Steve Angello *Space / Tequila - Marcus Schössow *Waterfall - Paul Thomas & Myke Smith *Rough & Raw - Pirupa & Pigi *Bang The Drum - Juan Kidd & Mr. Pedros *Good Life - Kim Fai *Summer Sampler - Various Artists *Flonko - Steve Angello & AN21 *Palmito - Flash Brothers *Invisible Line / Paranoid Cycle - Rhythm Code *Isabel - Steve Angello *P.O.V. - Kim Fai *Steve Angello Presents Size: First Dimension *Mad Money - Funkagenda & Exacta *Scorpion / Where Is Neil? - Rhythm Code *Keep It Down - Daagard & Morane *Klack - Who's Who *Chaa Chaa - Sebastian Ingrosso & Laidback Luke *Gypsy (Remixes) - Steve Angello *Gypsy - Steve Angello *Magic - Mescal Kid *Trix - Steve Angello *Housetrap - Laidback Luke *Phunk - Shinedoe *Sexy Fuck - Who's Who *Megatonic EP - Veerus & Maxie Devine *Killing The Kitchen / Back 2 Return - Laidback Luke *Teasing Mr. Charlie / Straight - Steve Angello *Cross The Sky - Steve Angello & Sebastian Ingrosso *Can't Get Enough - Disco Construction *Toolbox EP - Steve Angello *Voices - Steve Angello *The Sin EP 2 - Steve Angello & Sebastian Ingrosso *Twisted Sense EP - Steve Angello *Strange Fruit EP - Steve Angello *The Sin EP 1 - Steve Angello & Sebastian Ingrosso *Simplicity EP - Steve Angello Category:Record Label Trivia *All songs released on size before January 7, 2014 are labeled as Size Rec. Category:Record Label